Ken Kaneki
|-| Pre Aogiri= |-| Post Aogiri= |-| Sasaki Haise= |-| Black Reaper= |-| One Eyed King= |-| Dragon= |-| Post Dragon= Origins: Tokyo Ghoul Alias/Aka: Eyepatch, Centipede, Sasaki Haise, Black Reaper, One Eyed King, Dragon Classification: One-eyed Ghoul Threat level: Wolf || Wolf+ || Tiger- || Tiger || Tiger+ || Demon- || Tiger+ Age: 18 (Beginning of the series), Around 29 (End of the series) Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can produce Kagune and Kakuja from his body), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid), Statistics Amplification (Kagune enhances the statistics of body), Martial Arts, Flight (Type 1), Transformation, Status Effect Inducement (Attacks from Kagune delays the regeneration), Weapon Mastery, Reactive Evolution (Half Ghouls become stronger the more they get hurt), Shapeshifting, Absorption (Absorbed all the Oggai masses), Berserk Mode, Poison Manipulation (Dragon's monsters releases poison), Durability Negation (via Dragon's poison), Creation (Can create sword through his kagune), Power Mimicry (Can somewhat mimic the physical techniques of his opponents), Mind Manipulation (Dragon's ROS disease alters the memories), Resistance (to Pain Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation) Physical Strength: Wall level || At least Small Building level ' ||' Small Building+ level ' ||' At least Building level || Building+ level || Multi Block level || At least Building+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Wall (A Ghoul's physical power is at least 4 to 7 times that of a Human's. Cleaved a Quinque in two pieces, a Quinque is made from Ghoul's Kagune which is at least as hard as steel) || At least Small Building (One punched Ayato through multiple concrete floors) || Small Building+ (Far superior to Saiko and Urie. Pierced through Half Kakuja Takizawa || At least Building (Casually ripped apart Kakuja Eto) || Building+ (Could keep up with Arima, even destroyed his strongest Quinque) || Multi Block (Covered multiple blocks, stated to be spread through 1st ward to the 4th) || At least Building+ (Far stronger than any Pre Dragon version, defeated full Kakuja Kichimura) Durability: Wall || At least Small Building (Can tank attacks from Kakuja Oomori and SS rated Matasaka) || Small Building+ || At least Building || Building+ || Multi Block || At least Building+ (tanked and blocked many attacks of Kakuja Kichimura) Speed: At least Supersonic (can somewhat react to S rated ghouls such as Bin Brother) || High Hypersonic+ (Reacted to lightning without Centipede Kakuja), higher with Centipede Kakuja (Blitzed Arata equipped Special class investigator, who could keep up with Kakuja Yoshimura) || High Hypersonic+ || At least High Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Eto) || At least High Hypersonic+ ' ||' Unknown || Massively Hypersonic (Could keep up with Kakuja Kichimura) Intelligence: Very high Stamina: Very high (Can keep on fighting despite being heavily damaged) Range: Extended Melee (with Quinque), Tens of Meters (with Kagune), Kilometers (only Dragon) Weaknesses: Suffers from multiple personality changes from time to time. Standard Equipment: Ghoul Mask, Quinque - "Yukimura" (only Sasaki/Black Reaper) Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Kagune (Rinkaku): Kaneki initially displayed his kagune possessing three tentacles and having little control over them. After his torture, Kaneki was able to produce four tentacles in his battle with Yamori, which were capable of pinning down and overwhelming an incomplete kakuja. Kaneki's kagune further developed into six tentacles, albeit in an unstable mental state, and while he fought Arima, Kaneki was able to manifest eight tentacles which are able to be shaped into small hands, which have an enormous range and destructive force. As Sasaki, he is able to control and manipulate the shape of his kagune at will, and command the tentacles to process different tasks at once. He is also noted to have a better control over his kagune than natural-born ghouls. Sasaki was also able to shape his kagune into more intricate forms, and his kagune is greatly larger, with the potency of neutralizing Owl's kakuja. After devouring Eto's kakuja, his kagune is able to form multiple eyes and mouths. By the time of his final confrontation with Furuta, Kaneki's kagune had grown to a massive size, it's thickness dwarfing that of a human being, in addition to it's length growing as well. Kakuja: After constant cannibalization, Kaneki has developed into an incomplete kakuja. In this form, Kaneki was able to easily overwhelm Shinohara, who wielded the Arata armor, and to fight on par with Amon while the latter was armed with Arata proto, as well as fatally injure him. In his last confrontation with Arima, Sasaki's kakuja was capable of completely destroying IXA and Owl, while maintaining his personality and sanity. In the fight against Suzuya and Abara both clad with Arata armors, he was still able to inflict extensive damage on both investigators. When fighting Furuta, Kaneki's kakuja is able to turn the fight on its head and overwhelm Furuta, who only a few moments before, was beating him in a one-sided brawl, forcing him to activate his own kakuja. Kaneki's first kakuja takes the form of two large tentacles resembling centipedes and a beak-like structure on his head. His second kakuja forms a carapace covering on his whole face, and a kagune-like claw where his hand is. His third kakuja encases his upper half and forms a koukaku-like blade. The fourth version of his kakuja manifests as bulkier body armor with claws, and the carapace covering his face becomes similar to a one-eyed dragon with a fully fanged jaw. Upon being rescued from Dragon, Kaneki's kakuja takes the form of a more form-fitting body armor, with intricate designs decorating it, in addition wing-like structures on his back. He also has massive cross-shaped blades attached to them that he can swing around as close range weapons or extend long distances. In addition, he can use these as shields to defend. 1 1.png 1 8.jpg kakuja 2.png kakuja 4.png kakuja 5.png kakuja 1.png Key: Pre Aogiri || Post Aogiri || Sasaki Haise || Black Reaper || One Eyed King || Dragon || Post Dragon Image Gallery Tokyo Ghoul giphy.gif Kk1.png kk2.png kk3.png kk4.jpg kk5.png kk6.png kk7.png kk8.png kk9.png kk10.png kk 11.png art 16.jpg art 17.jpg art 18.jpg kk 13.jpg art 21.png kk 14.png kk 15.png kk 16.png kk 17.png kk 18.png art 29.png art 31.png art 32.png art 33.png art 35.png art 36.png art 37.png art 40.png art 41.png art 43.png art 44.jpg art 45.jpg k2.jpg Kp1.jpg kp2.png kp3.png kp4.png kp8.png kp7.png kp9.png kp10.jpg kp11.jpg kp12.jpg kp13.jpg kp15.png Tokyo Ghoul:re Download.gif ss 1.png ss 2.png ss3.png ss5.png ss6.png ss7.png pierce takizawa 1.png bp1.jpg bp2.png bp3.png bp4.png bp5.jpg bp6.png bp7.png bp8.png oek1.png oek2.png oek3.png oek4.jpg oek5.png oek6.jpg kakuja 3.png oek6.png oek7.png pd1.png pd2.png pd3.png pd4.png pd5.png kr3.png kr2.png kr6.jpg kr7.png kr8.png kr4.jpg kr5.jpg kr1.png Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Sonic speeds Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Threat level Wolf Category:MHS speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Holy Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Threat level Demon Category:Current Threat level: Tiger